Seigetsu Uchiha
Sigma Uchiha renowned as the Light Bringer (光をもたらす, viz. The Bringer of Hope and Light), is a jōnin ranked shinobi hailing from Yamagakure. He is the current student of Raido X, and younger brother of Omega Uchiha. Currently, Sigma has joined been classified as a Yajū, giving him the moniker of; The Monstrous Eternal Light (永遠の傀光, Eien no Kaikō). Background Before Sigma had been born, his parents were freelance shinobi, traveling the shinobi world fearing for their life's everyday. His father, had to hide their surnames, to make money for being hired as assassins for Kirigakure. Though one day, the Mizukage had sent spies, to follow him on a mission to figure out why he was able to complete all of his missions. The Kiri-nin found out the secret of him being a Uchiha, due to revealing his Sharingan to protect his wife, in front of the shinobi. Once again, the couple had to hide again, until one day they were found by Sigma's dads newphew, Ryun Uchiha, who had taken them into his village of Yamagakure where they live until this day. Sigma's early life was much like what one would expect of an ordinary ninja's life. For a time he lived it with his best friend Tsuna Uchiha, though this friendship was cut short when Tsuna became ill and was unable to go on missions. This ultimately led Sigma to practice his Fire Release techniques all by himself, and surpassing Tsuna greatly. Creating his fire technique Fire Release: Exploding Fire Dragon. While out practicing his fire technique's away from the village, he noticed a man with weird eyebrows, had been watching him the whole time. Sigma finally decided to confront the man, by asking why was he analyzing him. The man answered, "Because I have noticed all you practice is ninjutsu, what if you ran into a foe who was unaffected by ninjutsu?" Sigma attempted to ignore the man, but the more he tried the more he realized the man was right. So he surrendered to the man, but told the man there was no one in his village, that he knew whom was talented in taijutsu. The man then explained to Sigma he was a taijutsu specialist. From that day forward the two then trained together for a few months, until he taught Sigma the last technique he knew known as eight gates, after the teaching of the jutsu, Sigma was almost as great as him. After his taijutsu training, Sigma was assigned on a mission with his father, and while on the mission, he witnessed his father kill hundreds of ninja. Death wasn't his kind of deal, which led Sigma, a bit traumatized. Since he was not only a member of one of the top four clans in Yamagakure, his father was greatly known through out the village. While about nine years old, Sigma was already on the list for future jonin. While out on a mission with his sensei, Sigma witnessed hundreds of civilians get killed. While it was out of his hand, and due to the outrage of the enemy, this incident wounded Sigma's heart. In return his own abilities increased as he activated his sharingan and Explosion Release for the first time. Shortly after the use of these technique, Sigma's sensei Daiki,saw him collapse from the strain of his newly awakened bloodlines. A few months later, after practicing and gaining a huge amount of control over both his dual , he was quickly promoted to jōnin. His first mission as a jonin, he was sent on a mission to find a shinobi by the name of Kyoya Uchiha. He had been a subject created by Orochimaru, someone found one of the hideouts with him there. Kyoya later started terrorizing, and he took over a village, Hitsugakure. Before leaving on his excursion, Sigma was confronted by Raido X. It was a little spirit guide Raido X made himself. Ready and set for the mission, Raido explained that this won't take a few weeks, but months. It took two months to find Kyoya, and Sigma wasted no time with engaging battle. In the end Sigma was successful with Kyoya's defeat. Returning to the village Sigma blatantly passed out. When he woke up he found himself at home, accompanied, by the real Raido X. He wasted no time, in explaining to Sigma what was about to come next. Raido went on to tell Sigma of the Mangekyō Sharingan and it's abilities, including its prowess. Raido even went out on his way, to tell his father he'll be watching over Sigma, making sure his was Mangekyō was evolving correctly. Sigma was unable to rest, for he had been assigned numerous missions, that he would complete with ease. Until he ran across the mission of his life. Sigma was sent out on a mission to bring back intel on Taifūgakure, but he found himself being cornered by the jinchuriki of the Gyūki. Sigma had no way out, when suddenly his eyes began to give him great pain. Looking at Kūkan, black flames begin to burn Kūkan. With that opening he began to break for it. When he made it back home he passed out on the door steps. Luckily his father had been on his way back from his mission, and brung Sigma inside. Once Sigma woke up, he explained everything to his father and Raido. He told them he summoned "black flames" from his eyes, and while doing so emitted great pain upon himself. Raido took no time in explaining what this technique was. A legendary technique that the Yamakage, Ryun Uchiha has, and also the clans past members, Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara attained. Sigma's first very important mission, was to get intel on Hakkingakure, in the Land of Sunshine. He was leader of a team of shinobi he hand picked himself to guide. There ninja were, Honey Senju, Kari Ketsueki, Kiddo Uchiha, Suirō Mizu, and Shun Kimoko. These ninja made up the team known as Muryō. In thier mission Sigma was evenly match, Kari was badly wounded, and Kid almost lost himself to the madness. Though with all the injuries and etc, they mission went exactly how it was supposed to. To make the mission report even better Sigma didn't even have to use his Mangekyō Sharingan, or regular three tomoe sharingan. Sigma had been given a mission by Raido X to take out a team of mercenaries known as the Kings. This team was exactly like the Akatsuki, just a different way of want to take over the world. The leader of the group is known as Terrox, a very deadly man and also the rebirth of Terrax a foe Raido had fought a while back. Terrox had no heart to good only pure evil, his light had blew out decades ago, though now he wants everyone to feel his pain. Terrox isn't a fool though, he has ruthless ninja on his side and a very dangerous samurai that would stop anything in his path. Sigma was scheduled to leave a few hours after Tsuna's funeral, to start his quest though before he took a step onto the battle field, Raido gave him a talk. After the talk Sigma is up and ready to go take out the team and stop them of their evil mishaps. Taking a break from the mission of his life, Sigma returned home, but to the worst news he could possibly hear. Sigma returned, only to find out Tsuna had died, and left a message behind for Sigma. He read the message aloud to the others listening including the Yamakage, Ryun. "Dear Sigma, I have a feeling that my time here is almost gone. Just wish I could spend these last few days laughing it out with you. I still have yet to give you a gift for becoming jōnin. So, before I lay down for eternal rest I give to you my sharingan. Before you get to saying to yourself what will I do with a spare set of eyes", I'd like to let you know something I learned while being stuck in this uncomfortable hospital bed. Because we are so closely related, if you implant my sharingan within your eyes, a advanced version of the Mangekyō Sharingan known as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will form in place of your Mangekyō Sharingan. Only information, is that the eye never loses it sight like the Mangekyō. This is good bye Sigma, I entrust my eyes to you, protect the village and everything you stand for, as well as my parents. '''REMEMBER' do not be consumed by darkness." After reading the letter, tears pour from Sigma's eyes. Shortly after, a few medic-nin walked through the door, asking Sigma was he ready to begin the implant. Evolution of Sigma Sometime during the war, Sigma met his proclaimed older brother Omega Uchiha, the Ryūkage of Ryūgakure. Soon later, Sigma would have a affiliation with his brothers village. Sigma and two others of Ryūgakure, would become known as the Three Yajū. During his training, Sigma encountered Killer B. At the moment of meeting, Bee instantly saw potential in Sigma, but saw, his lack of a "unique style". When Killer Bee explained to Sigma what it was he lack, Sigma instantly requested to be taught the style known as Kenjutsu. Sigma, thinking he knew all there was of kenjutsu was shocked to see killer bee's style, then ultimately learn it for himself. Discovering Sigma's use of lightning nature, Bee decided to also teach him the Lariat. Later, after a mission to Sunagakure, Sigma got into a brawl with the Kazekage's bodyguard Kankuro. Kankuro claimed Sigma's mouth was ran by his "clan" and that Sigma thought he knew what he had been talking about. He also states Sigma "belittled Gaara, which is made him launch the first attack. Kankuro's puppeteer skills where like no other, but proved worthless to Sigma. Ultimately ending in Kankuro's defeat. During this battle Sigma gained the moniker Electrifying Samehada (でんげきてき鮫肌 Dengekiteki Samehada); due to his unique ability to combine lightning with the water of Samehada with it being disturbed. Appearance Sigma wears a black shirt with a Uchiha Clan crest on the back. He wears shorts with a Kunai bag around the waist, along with basic ninja shoes. His hair is black and rather long, similar to Madara's own style. Sigma also had his hands implanted with the mouths that were once on Deidara's, which earned him the moniker "The Prototype". Furthermore which is most likely the reason you'll find him wear gloves sometimes. After he lost his ability to use the Explosion Release, he sealed the mouths on his palms away to never use them again. Moving throughout his life, he inherits the appearance of his grandfather, even taking on Madara's facial features as well as body like. At some point, he added red highlights to his hair to show his fiery altitude of things towards his foe. During part two, when he achieved Rinnegan, he is described to have taken some of Sasuke's features. During his battles with the Shadow Knights, Sigma began showing up to the battlefield with no shirt, but his upper torso was wrapped in bandages. Sometimes, his mouth would too be wrapped. When first seen in this appearance, his family didn't know if he were on their side, or had been corrupted by the Datara. They thought this because, Sigma had been emitting dark aura from his body, and hadn't said a word for quiet some time during his return. Image Gallery Sigmas Mangekyo.png Sigma.jpg Release.png Sigma Inherit.png Sigma Fire Prowes.jpg Sigma Rinnegan.png mySuperLamePic_d45230a3427bc563c950da36eb94dea9.jpg Personality Sigma lives his life, wanting to set a positive marker in history. Which is a hard pill to swallow, when his forefathers have set negative thought upon their clan. From other members of the village, Sigma is said to be a prideful and confident young man, in hopes to one day make a change in history. During a battle, Sigma loves to tell his opponent their rights as well as their flaws, praising them when doing right, while even attempting to help them when they are doing wrong. Like his grandfather, Madara, Sigma too loves to refer fighting as 'dancing'. During the war, Sigma had to play the relentless role of not showing any care for his team members. This effection showed the most when they invade the Land of Sunshine's Hakkingakure. Sometime later, when Sigma withdrew from the war, he had his first child Ryūko, who had been obsessed with surpassing his father. From the day Ryūko told Sigma his goal, Sigma began acting as if he had no interest in helping him. The way Sigma had been acting, was nothing compared to how he began to act towards Ryūko when Iris had been born. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations As a genius ninja, and member of the Uchiha, Sigma has high experience in Fire Release nature manipulation. While only an academy student he learned how to use the clan’s essential jutsu. He also has great skill with his explosion release. He later studied that Deidara had molded clay with the mouths on his hand in order to get the sculpture he want. Sigma does not have mouths' on his hand which is why he'd rather keep his arts on and paper. His Fire Release is completely on a different level than it originally was. He now able to enhances his techniques with fire release. Sigma, has the ability to use the Wood Release, by being encased in Honey's wood manipulation only. When she encases Sigma, and shares he chakra with him, Sigma is able to control the wood to his very own extent. This method, give Sigma the ability to use wood release techniques such as; Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, and many more. Summoning Technique In order to save himself when in a tight situation,Sigma befriended a dragon known as Atlas in the Land of Dragons. By offering a certain amount of chakra, Sigma can summon the dragons from the Forest of Dragons, as allies that fight beside him. He is initially restricted to four summons, due to his huge charka control. Taijutsu With Lee as his secret mentor, he learned extreme taijutsu from him. Sigma's hand to hand combat from a scale of 1-10 Lee described 7.5. Lee also stated that it may be due to his bloodline may have something to due with his natural combat efficiency. As shown after his training with Lee, Sigma also learned several of his techniques, such as Front Lotus and Leaf Whirlwind plus many more. He has ever developed his own technique known as Leaf Flaming Whirlwind. With this technique while using the normal Leaf Whirlwind, Sigma would enhance his leg that is kicking with fire chakra. It takes the appearance of kicking with flaming foot. Sigma is so unique and talented he is able to perform one handed seals, that differ from Haku's Bukijutsu Kenjutsu At first, Sigma had no knowledge of Kenjutsu, until he met Killer B, and finished his lightning training. Killer B taught Sigma the Seven Swords Dance, as well as channeling his lightning nature through the blades. When B and Sigma began sparring, Samehada, had taken a liking into Sigma's chakra and left B alone, ultimately becoming Sigma's weapon. Killer B later reveals, that Samehada going with Sigma was apart of his plan. Dojutsu Three Tomoe Sharingan Sigma's Dojutsu techniques are pretty straight forward. His first technique he revealed was his Sharingan: Ultimate Defense, which was his most powerful application of his eyes prior to obtaining the Mangekyō Sharingan. With his three tomoe Sharingan, is able to freely control his chakra flow to be able to dodge hits swiftly and easily. By analyzing the opponents movement with his Sharingan, Sigma is then able to manipulate them without them even knowing the contrast, saying it's a Genjutsu. Sigma analyzes his opponent movements to make a distinct view on how to control them freely. Mangekyō Sharingan After obtaining the Mangekyō, Sigma immediately went into training. After his use of the Amaterasu, in his first battle, he went in a attempt to perfect his use, and utterly failed. Sigma then reached out to Raido for assistance, and Raido easily accepted. After months of training Sigma was finally able to only use and extinguished the flame. Raido then offered to teach him the pther legendary technique to the Mangekyō, known as Tsukuyomi, which he later excelled and improved the technique where he included his explosion release. After achieving the eternal mangekyō sharingan, Sigma was able to learn an enormous amount of technique. Though, his most famed one he created was the Blaze Release: Rasengan. This technique was also placed on the ranks with his Blaze Release: Arrows technique, a technique that allows him to create arrows out of Amaterasu and fire them at the opponent. His blaze release: rasengan, allows him to create a sphere of amaterasu, that when hitting the opponent begins to instantly cover their body. Rinnegan After learning the known power of the Rinnegan, Sigma, knew that the dōjutsu's power would be needed to take down the Kings and it's members. Known what was needed, or what was "claimed" to be needed to attain the Rinnegan, Sigma tried it's only method he would have a chance with seeing that transplant was completely out of the subject. In the village, was Honey Senju, in which he turned to for DNA. Due to Honey's love for Sigma, she accepted his request without hesistation, and Zetsu began to project immediately. After months of trying this method the results continued to end in failure. The three let a full year go by them without trying the process, though when they tried it later in that year, it resulted in another fail. Just as the three had lost hope and given up on the project, matters got even worse, as the shinobi were ambushed by Sunagakure-nin. As the Suna-nin bust through the doors of the hideout, they combined several flaming orbs ultimately creating a single massive one. The placed Sigma in a position to save Honey and he die, or save himself and watch Honey die. In the cottage a Susanoo would be to large to summon, and all Sigma's other ideas would end in a negative manner. In a moment of desperation, and derangement the Rinnegan was able to take root in his eyes appearing under this stressful situation. He was able to save himself and Honey, while additionally destroying the Suna-nin. Space-Time Ninjutsu With his space ninjutsu, it is exactly what allows him to use the technique Kamui. This goes on and allows him to use his technique, Zero, which is a technique he created with the help of his Rinnegan. It functions exactly how ''Kamui does, but instead of trapping the warped target in the "sharingan dimension", he sends them to the "Rinnegan Dimension", which is far scarier than the kamui's dimension. Senjutsu After training Sigma in the fields of the Blaze Release, Yoshi began the project to teach him Sage Mode. The training was intense, and Yoshi pushed Sigma beyond his limits. The first order of business, was teaching Sigma how to draw in natural energy. Sigma completed the training within days. .]] After the first part, Sigma was able to go half sage mode, growing markings on his face. Unlike Naruto, Yoshi wasn't a animal sage, instead he was like Hashirama. When the second part of the training was about to begin, Reikoku had finally began moving, and Sigma had to return to the village and Yoshi was forced to end the project. Part 1 Sixth Shinobi War Arc Kings Arc Part 2 Magic Box Arc During a three year training period, Sigma learned that someone had been stealing other's chakra inorder to open a unique box. Disgusted by what was going on, Sigma's training took a pause so he could deal with the enemy. When he showed up to the battlefield he found his opponent was none other than Shadow Knights member Itsuki. Reawakening of A God Arc When Reikoku had been re-awoken, Sigma and the others rushed in an attempt to stop him. Reikoku despite being sealed away for so long, showed to be a formidable foe, without even revealing his full power. Sigma held a good while, until he was caught by Reikoku's fearsome technique off guard. Also during this arc, Sigma trains with Killer Bee (Sigma), as well as Naruto Uzumaki (Sigma), to help him gain control over the Jūbi. Quotes * (Sigma to Yamagakure residents) "The Ten-Tails, is just apart of me. I shall never let it consume me in any matter. It's power is a curse in which I wish not to take part of. I am Sigma Uchiha, grandson of Madara Uchiha, and cousin of Ryun Uchiha! Strength courses through my heritage. A tailed beast's chakra is just a small fraction of my true power!" * (To Ikaru Shimura) "Ikaru Ikaru Ikaru, you thought you had me at you toes didn't you. You let the goal of your grandfather, Danzō, corrupt you. You don't deserve to be a Konoha nin, you're a filthy rag in my opinion. You attempted to kill be, very well then. I'll put you in the ground for good, where a ' ' truly belongs! * (To a Honegenban Clansman) ''"You people are the descendants of the Kaguya Clan. You're kekkei genkai is as elite as my sharingan. Take pride and let go of the past. You truly are unable to rewrite the past, but you can choose your future." Trivia Category:EmperorSigma Category:Characters Category:Approved Article